Naruto Returns
by Leilas
Summary: Naruto went to train for four years with Jiraiya. Now he returns... with a personoc... and the Ero sennin. What's the secret the three is hiding? And who's the Ryuuzumakis? Warning: Yaoi! Itanaru!
1. Returns

**Naruto Returns**

Summary: Naruto went to train for four years with Jiraiya. Now he returns... with a person(oc)... and the Ero sennin. Who's this person... how does the Godaime knows him/her? What happen to Naruto? And what's with all these secret eye contacts and... strangness? Warning: Yaoi! pairings... can't decide among Itanaru or Sasunaru... TTTT but probablly Itanaru... seeing the fact Naruto's actrully the same age as Itachi in this fic... maybe a one side Sasunaru too... (FYI: Sasuke and the others are 17, Neji-co's 18, Akito's 15, Kakashi's 30, Naruto's the same age as Itachi! 25 in this fic)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters... if I did then either Sasuke or Itachi will be paired up with Naruto and Naruto will be even more special... but Akito's mine! hiss and glare oh and btw english is my second language so my grammer will suck... alot... and my words will be misspelled... but I think that it's spelled correctly enough for you to read the story... my writing sucks too... I mean I never took a lesson back home, I was about to but before it had begun, I came here and since I didn't understand english for at least a year and half, the lessons I took here is practically useless! TTTT ah... sorry... I've having a ranting fit since this monday... I just need to get it out of my system... erm... yeah... just go on and read the story...

---------------RYUUZUMAKI------------

Proluge

"So... Aniki... time to say goodbye to the hidden village of darkness..." A voice started, even though you can't see it, you could still feel the smirk off of them, "we have to leave... for the hidden leaf... don't you agree?" the voice's blond companion only nodded and look at the last member of the trio before doing a string of fast hand seal and in seconds, disappeared with it's two companion followed it's example soon after.

Ch. 1 Returns

"so... how long has it been?" A stranger (who looks no older than fifteen) in black coat that reaches the ankle with black boots, black baggy pants, black fingerless gloves and a Konoha headband tied around the kneck asked it's other two companions as it's waist length pure black silky hair fly with the wind of winter, with left eye of silvery blue, right eye red of blood staring at the front gate of Konohagakure, the hidden village of leaves.

"Four years... I wonder how every one's doing..." said the shorter of the other two. She, or is it HE? has golden hair with tint of blood red in it that's a few inches blow her/his waist in a neatly tied ponytail, no longer spiky and eyes of-not the cloudless summer sky-but icy blue eyes of winter. Wearing a blood red shirt with black fingerless gloves and black baggy pants (I just love baggy pants... and figerless gloves... XP!) like the first stranger, s/he's also wearing a konoha head band (forgot what it's called). S/he looks no older than sixteen too...

"Come on you two... we don't have much time to waste!" said the last person, a man, who's OLD with long white spiky hair, weird clothe and red face paint shouted. His two younger companions rolled their eyes before running straight through the gate of Konoha to the hokage's office, knocking down the ninja who's guarding the door in the process.

----Hokage's office----

The three strangers stop at the door as the guard won't let them through.

"Let us in, we have important business with the hokage!" the old white hair man bellowed as the other two sigh (at boredom).

"What's your name and what's your business with the hokage?" the guard asked.

"That's our business but tell her, one of the lengendary sennins Jiraiya is back!" just as Jiraiya finished that, the door slammed open revealing a blond woman (with big coughcoughbreastcoughcough) with a muderous look in her eyes.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU! YOU PROMISE TO RETURN AFTER THREE YEARS OF TRAINING! NOT FOUR!" the woman screech, not at the black haired stranger or the Jiraiya but at the blond in the middle who slowly backed away.

"calm down Tsunade-nee, let's go inside and then we'll explain..." the blond offered with a nervous laugh. The blond woman, Tsunade sigh before letting the three in leaving the poor guard outside with a ear full of pain.

inside

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three (excluding the black haired stranger), so the black haired teen decide to break the silence.

"It's been a long time since the last I've seen Konoha... I'm very sorry of Sandaime's departure... I'm also sorry that I haven't come back at the require time... though... it amuses me that you became the Godaime Tsunade-nee" the black hair teen smiled.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked, not yet sure wether to trust the teen or not.

"Oh... you forgotten about me already? I've only left for 8 years! ah... well... people do tends to loose memories when they grow older..." the teen silently laughed as Tsunade's face grew red.

"Who.Are.You?" Tsunade nearly screech, with the almighty fist trying to hit the teen who just dodged.

"Sheesh! I'm Ryuuzumaki Akito!" the teen nearly strangled the godaime out of frustration. Of course that's not so surprising as we all know that Ryu**Uzumaki**'s aren't the most patient ones around but since the teen revealed himself as someone whom the village haven't seen in 8 years and began to become only a ledgend, so of course Tsunade's eyes would be widen with surprise. In the background, Jiraya was trying hard not to laugh while the other blond (who was someone we all know and love... Naruto) just sigh, shaking his head (btw: when I said _She, or is it HE?_ I think most of you should get the idea that Naruto looks feminine? If not, then... IDIOT!) and rubbed his forehead before muttering a string of foreigen words that I have no doubt is cuss words.

"Some kage you are..." the teen (Now we know is Ryuuzumaki Akito) grumbled slightly before looking at Naruto with pleading eyes, wanting to get out of the Hokage tower the sooner the better. Naruto look back with a intense glare promising the poor teen a life of pain if the teen escape now before looking at the Godaime leaving the black haired teen to his mental hissy fit and ranting fit.

"So... Now we are all aquainted and have stopped laughing (at this point, Naruto glare at Jiraiya), let's get down to business." the sudden change of seriousness in Naruto's voice startled the blond lady but she bounced right back.

"So... let's me put this down..." Tsunade took out a pencil (do they use pencil? like the mechanical ones?) and start writing on a book she got out of nowhere, "Ryuuzumaki Naruto, finished his mission and has gotten back... a year after the suppose date... with Jiraiya and Ryuuzumaki Akito, whom have gone missing 8 years ago... a cover for a secret mission..." at that point, Naruto handed Tsunade two scroll, one from him and Jiraiya, another from Akito. Tsunade accepted them and put them aside for now.

"I take it that the mission was a success?" Tsunade asked Akito who nodded slightly before going back to his mental double fit. "So... another completed S-class mission on your mission list..." Tsunade wrote that down and flip to the page that has Naruto on it. "A double S-class and A-class mission..." Tsunade wrote that down too before putting down her pencil and look directlly at the trio. Tsunade suddently threw a small box, the size of you palm at Naruto who skillfully caught it and looked at it. The box it self wasn't really unique, just a black cherry wood box with carved chinese dragons on it. But it was what's inside that made the box really special. One could look at it and think it was nothing but to those with pure heart and eyes, they know just trully how the items in the box are special. A small ancient bronze key with ancient writings carved on it made it beautiful but the key was not those of the ordinary. The key was in the shape of a dragon with it's tail swirled in a spiral. It's 'eyes' were made out of a rare silvery blue jade and held alot of intensity for an inanimated object. In the box was a few other items, a pair of sword like earings, a pair of dragon earings that looks just like the key except it's silvery blue and was attached to the end of a string that you put in the ear and a necklace (more like a chocker) that has a red nine-tail fox on it. Naruto closed the box after taking out the dragon key and thanked the hokage.

"I think you know where the Ryuuzumaki estate is so I won't accompaning you to there... but really Naruto... welcome back" Tsunade smile. Jiraiya rolled his eyes while Naruto gave a small soft smile before disappearing in a whirl of light, Akito bowed formally in gratitude before disappearing the same way Naruto did... just it's a whirl of darkness instead of light.

"Who knew that Naruto belongs to one of the most powerful clan ever... also the royal clan of the world of ninjas? Not only that... I swear that kid-ahem-man has more tricks up his sleeves!" Jiraiya complained warily as he sat down on one of the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, looking at the mission scrolls she just got.

"Oh right... you didn't know... only Kakashi, and a few others other than me, Akito and of course Naruto himself knows this but... the Naruto you just saw was a Genjutsu... Uzumaki Naruto or better Ryuuzumaki Naruto is not 16 this year... but 25 years old... the same age as Itachi... but I don't think Itachi knows about this... seeing the fact that slight different name and a different appearence... well... the genjutsu you saw is the youger version of Naruto Ryuuzumaki... except the fact that the younger Naruto's eyes was originally cerulean... just like the Naruto you knew... but his change is tremondous... there's only a few people that could weave themself around his heart and see the real Naruto... his otouto Akito is definally the first person that could do that... however... Akito did told me that he's not the first... there's someone out there that's the most important person in Naruto's life... but that person's in the darkness... misunderstood... still... I wonders who it is... Naruto refuse to tell me and Akito just smiled a 'I've-got-a-secret-I'm-not-telling' smile..." Jiraiya's eyes suddently narrowed, "I really want to know HOW could a 15 year old kid understand one of the most important secret of a 25 year old guy... and beside... what's with these 'little-secrets-that-I'm-not-telling-anyone' thing... it's evil..." and Jiraiya continued to babble on and on, not noticing that he was ranting while Tsunade watched with amusetment, surprisment at the age comment and slighty worried for the older Ryuuzumaki.

--------RYUUZUMAKI ESTATE------

Two teens (or so it looks like) walked down the path in the garden leading them straight to a big mansion, then if you look closely you will find that this is the main house of the estate. The estate is quite big... and isolated and that didn't matter to either of the two. The taller of the two took out the dragon spiral key to and use it to open the door... the door was weird too, it too have a spiral dragon and you are suppose to stick the key into the mouth... but not many people know that since it's kidda hiddened and not that obvious. But those two know what they're doing so they opened the door and stepped in. Suddently, the slight shorter one felt a disturbance in the air and look at his companion only to find a much older and taller version of him, but the feminine part's there very visably. Akito grinned at his aniki who looked back with distaste.

"So I guess father's jutsu really did work... that all genjutsu will be canceld once in the house" Akito's grinned widened but Naruto just smacked him on the back of his head. The real Naruto haven't change much. The hair length is still the same (at the waist), the eyes are still the icy-blue of the winter. But his face look bit more mature and... tired. He's taller... abit taller than Iruka I believe... but he's still Ryuuzumaki Naruto.

"Yes... looks like it really did work..." Naruto said dryly before taking out a small backpack and dump everthing out... to find furnitures and books and scrolls and lots of others. So, Naruto and Akito began to take everything to the place they're suppose to be. After about 5 hours, you could find a very tired and wary Naruto in the living room on the couch with a hyperactive, happy, singing Akito eating a sugar cookie sitting (or rather... jumping) on his lab acting like a 4 year old. When suddently (did I over use this word?) a puff of smoke could be found in the middle of the living room. Acting on instinc alone (which he rarely does), he threw the thing closes to him (not Akito!) which was a book on japanese mythologies. A hand caught the book just in time, or else it would have hit the caughter. The smoke disappeared and it was...

--------------TBC------------

so... what do you think? R&R plz!


	2. Lovers?

**Recap:** "Yes... looks like it really did work..." Naruto said dryly before taking out a small backpack and dump everthing out... to find furnitures and books and scrolls and lots of others. So, Naruto and Akito began to take everything to the place they're suppose to be. After about 5 hours, you could find a very tired and wary Naruto in the living room on the couch with a hyperactive, happy, singing Akito eating a sugar cookie sitting (or rather... jumping) on his lab acting like a 4 year old. When suddently (did I over use this word?) a puff of smoke could be found in the middle of the living room. Acting on instinc alone (which he rarely does), he threw the thing closes to him (not Akito!) which was a book on japanese mythologies. A hand caught the book just in time, or else it would have hit the caughter. The smoke disappeared and it was...

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto... do I look like some genius manga-ka? no, don't think so...

Warning: Yaoi or Slash so if ya don't like, don't read

**

* * *

Naruto Returns ch.2**

* * *

Hatake Kakshi, Haruto Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke are currently observing the mansion. They had heard that the student of ero-sannin is here so immeadietly they thought of Naruto. They burst into Godaime's office to see a pile of scrolls in a corner with Jiraiya's head on it and he looks like he was searching for something, which indeed was what he's doing while Godaime was working on papers which was a surprising change. 

"Why hello, I have no doubt that you've heard about the return of Naruto. He's at the Ryuuzumaki estate, most likely the main house. Oh and before you go Kakshi, please take this to Naruto for me, he needs to read it and DON'T YOU DARE OPEN AND READ THE CONTENTS! You may go" And with that, Tsunade went back to her work.

Kakashi took the scroll that was handed to him and disappear in a poof, of course not before grabbing Sasuke and Sakura since they don't know where's the Ryuuzumaki estate. So imagine his surprise when he caught a book with ease but to find that Uzumaki Naruto was no more is shocking to say the least. But (if anyone could see it) he suddently smirk and his eyes went into twinkle mode. Now he know why Naruto would be living in the Ryuuzumaki estate.

"Yo Naru-chan! How's the trip?" Kakashi made himself comfy by plopping down on the couch.

Naruto's eyes twitched at the childish nickname that Kakashi gave him... a long time ago.

"Greetings to you too, Kaka-sempai... Uchiha, Haruno" Naruto simply just glanced at the two youngest Konoha nins (Akito's a konoha nin but he's also a nin of another village so he doesn't count) and nodded.

"Maa, godaime-sama ask me to give this to you and don't worry, I didn't read it" Kakashi grinned under the mask.

His sutdent, no scratch that, his otoutou has grown just as he expected and hoped. It's not hard to tell that this is indeed his little brother, who holds the eyes and hair of his father but the personality of his mother, Ari Shinigami Ryuuzumaki, well... he did have a loads of Ari's feature too... like his -ahem- femenine beauties.

Sasuke and Sakura is, we could say, plain old shocked. Their minds' is swirling with confusion.

"Naru-chan? Kaka-sempai? Naruto not loud and obnoxious? girly Naruto?" Sasuke of course growled when Kakashi called **_HIS_** Naruto, yes his, the stoic Uchiha avenger have claimed Uzumaki (more like Ryuuzumaki Naruto) as his own. Ok, so he didn't tell Naruto about it nor have he confessed but hey, he could still dream. So of course he growled when Kakashi called (self claimed) his Naruto 'Naru-chan'.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" the only female occupant in the room asked the young sharingan user worriely who just ignore the (self-dubbed) pink haired demon.

Naruto read the scroll and his eyes narrowed. Looking at Akito, he gave a silent command of leaving him and Kakashi alone which the younger nin recieved and complied.

"Haruno-san, Uchiha-san, would mind following me to the garden while they have their talk?" Akito asked quietly.

Sakura nodded and start following the younger nin but Sasuke looked back abit and relunctly followed Akito out to the garden.

The garden consist of thousands of bushes of roses from gold to black, all colors. From flowers such as simply everyday ones like daisies to rare flowers with verietly of colors and size. The grass was green as the day they were reborn in spring, the sky was blue as the Azurite that were inplanted into the handle of gate entrance to the orchird and the sun shined with all it's glory and might. They walked past the entrance and into the orchird whose leaves of the trees are rivaled with emerald stones.

In the masion

"Kaka-sempai... explain... what is this?" Naruto hold up the scroll which said about a certain ex-leaf nin's innocence.

Kakashi grabbed the scroll and scan through it before placing it on the coffee table and sigh.

"Thought you are gonna be happy with this... after all... you two are lovers... Sandaime left this... and we founded... just a few days ago... sandaime knows it all along... and we founded all his mission scrolls too... by the way... he should be back in Konoha for tonight..." Kakashi muttered not taking his eyes off of his otoutou and watched his face change from one emotion to another.

"... arigatou... I'll think about this..." Naruto replied.

Sending another message to Akito (telepathicaly) asking for their return, he went into the kitchen to cook while Kakashi start reading the newest Icha Icha Paradise... yaoi edition. A minute later, two poofs could be seen and heared and a swirl of darkness too appeared into the center of the room. Akito looked around for his aniki before going back to his book. Sakura and Sasuke both were puzzled of why the sudden change of setting. Before long, the three left, after not able to get anything out of Naruto nor Akito. 1

* * *

NIGHT

* * *

Outside the Konoha gate, a figure wrapped in gowns of the darkest of night with eyes of blood, slowly moved to the front of the gate. It frown at the site of slacking ANBUs on guards before shooking ti's heads in amusement and disappeared in a swirl and appeared right infront of the still working Hokage and the sleeping sannin.

"Konbanwa godaime-sama, I have mission scroll here..." the figure gave the Hokage it's mission scroll before moving into the shadows.

"Welcome back Itachi... and thank you... you should take a walk around the ryuuzumaki estate... you will find a certain surprise... and before you ask... Sasuke's fine and he's becoming more powerful..." Tsunade said not once taking her eyes off the scrolls. Itachi followed what Hokage said and went to the Ryuuzumaki estate for a walk.

'why does she ask me to come here... she knows what this place remindes me of... of what I losed that night of Kyuubi's attack...' Itachi thought as he stroll around.

There's a blink of light in the second bedroom of the main house and Itachi looked up.

'the hell? that's impossible! there's no residence in that estate since... since...' Itachi's bloody eyes somehow suddently seems even more bloodier than usual. He jumped up to the window panels with the stealth of an elite ninja (duh!) and took a peek inside. And there Itachi saw something -no- more like someone that he haven't seen in 16 years atleast who he don't think he will ever see again in his whole life... his lover... his childhood friend... his betrothed (not kidding! Will explain later in story)... Ryuuzumaki Naruto... the light of his life... (Okay... that's a bit mushy... I'm sorry... but if I could remember correctly... this IS my SECOND time writing mushy stuffs) Itachi thought this was all a genjutsu... a hillucination... but he checked... over and over again to make sure that he was seeing the real Naruto before breaking in.

Naruto was definaly surprised for sure... he was in the middle of changing into his pajamas when the Uchiha broke in. Naruto would have blushed if it was someone else but... the one standing infront of him have seen his half naked all the time but still... Naruto's surprised.

"I-Ita-Itachi..." Naruto stuttered.

Sure, he've seen the Uchiha lots of times when he's after the Kyuubi but it was the coldness in his eyes that made his scared. But now... the coldness was replace by something very different and oppisite... it was shock, happiness and lust. Shock because Itachi thought he was looooooooooooooooooooooooooong dead. Happiness cause he was indeed alive. And lust? Don't ask... Suddently Naruto found himself pinned to the wall by the lusting Uchiha. Just as Itachi's about to make his move, the door to Naruto's room opened revealing a very sleepy Akito holding a slight faded brown stuffed bunny with one of it's ears missing. Akito looked at them with sleepy, barely opend eyes, yawned, turn around, and lock them in on the outside before leaving to go to his own room. Itachi grinned... and Naruto... he's very sacared right now.

* * *

ToBeContinued 

What do you think? Shall I feed this to the sharks? or shall I continue? R&R plz! 3!

1. They don't know that Akito's Naruto's brother yet

I'm sorry if I made Naru a bit weak but to me he's the cutest uke!


	3. Shopping

**

* * *

**

**Recap:** Sure, he's seen the Uchiha lots of times when he's after the Kyuubi but it was the coldness in his eyes that made his scared. But now... the coldness was replace by something very different and opposite... it was shock, happiness and lust. Shock because Itachi thought he was looooooooooooooooooooooooooong dead. Happiness cause he was indeed alive. And lust? Don't ask... Suddenly Naruto found he pinned to the wall by the lusting Uchiha. Just as Itachi's about to make his move, the door to Naruto's room opened revealing a very sleepy Akito holding a slight faded brown stuffed bunny with one of it's ears missing. Akito looked at them with sleepy, barely opend eyes, yawned, turn around, and lock them in on the outside before leaving to go to his own room. Itachi grinned... and Naruto... he's very scared right now.

**Disclaimer: I do- **

**Sasuke: **NARUTO'S MINE! Gets hit in the head

**Rachi: **No! NARU'S TACHI'S! But... really, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, so's other characters in this story with the exception of Akito...

**Itachi: **In other words, Shinigami Rachi do not own Naruto grabs Naru HE'S MINE! Eyes glow

**Naru & Rachi:** sweat drop

**Warning: **Contains Shonen-ai/Yaoi/Slash, therefore dun like, dun read raspberry

**ITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARU**

**Naruto Returns Ch.3**

**ITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARU**

The morning birds sung their cheerful songs as the sun rises up from the sky. Inside the Ryuuzumaki mansion, in the center of the master bedroom is a king size bed with it's sheets of black with dark red outlines. Two people lay comfortable in the beds soundly asleep. Suddenly, the pale one's eyes snapped open revealing blood red eyes of sharingan (Magenkyou sp?). The sharingan user looked at his bed partner and smiled. It's one of those days when you get to see the high and mighty Ryuuzumaki Naruto so vulnerable, so beautiful and so cute all at once. Of course to Itachi, Naruto's always cute and beautiful. The said Ryuuzumaki decided involuntarily that he needed more warmth and so he cuddled against Itachi's chest and slept again. This movement of course caused the Uchiha to have more perverted thoughts... but let's not go there... so all is peaceful and quiet when a sudden loud shout from downstairs startle the two said beings.

"OI! LOVEBIRDS! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY TO WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO EAT BREAKFAST SO GET YOU ARSE DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!" Akito yelled crackly. Obviously he isn't made for mornings.

"WE WILL AFTER YOU UNLOCK THE DOOR DAMN-IT!" Naruto shouted though his voice was muffled.

"IT'S ALREADY UNLOCKED SO JUST GET YOU ARSE DOWN" and the younger Ryuuzumaki went into another hissy fit.

Itachi and Naruto sigh before getting up and get dressed.

**Downstare**

"I'm gonna go shopping for groceries so you two better behave and DO NOT have any sexual activities like last night... and aniki, hokage-baba wishes to see you today... bring 'Tachi-nii with you..." Akito said casually before exiting the mansion.

Naruto blushed beet red and choked on his orange juice while more evil and perverted thoughts invaded Itachi's mind.

**Village**

Akito looked around like a curious child, and giggled at the simplest things. Go figure, being stuck in a village's kage tower all your life and never have any vacation time is pretty boring and very social incomplete. And when you pulled a disappearing act, you got pick up to another village and got stuck in ANOTHER kage tower does not make things better. (I'll explain that in later chapters). So, pulling out a shopping list he made before breakfast and skim through it, trying to find what he needed to buy.

"Let's see... milk," Akito shuttered in disgust, "gah! I hate milk... yucky (really! no offense to those that like milk but I really don't like them... disgusting) anyways, I need white sugar seeing we are running out, peppers, onions, tofu" Akito scrunched up his nose "eww (no offense to tofu-lovers)... wonder why 'Tachi-nii likes them..." Akito shuddered and continued on skimming through his list. After a while, Akito got everything he needed and since he still has some money left in his pocket (he hates wallets btw), he bought a big lollipop. He was happily licking when he runned into Naruto's friends.

Kiba was talking (more like shouting) rapidly to the once shy and quiet Hyuuga heir, Hinata. Akamaru was barking happily along side his master. Neji was walking on the other side of Hinata, glaring silently at the ignorant Kiba. Shikamaru is grumbling about things being troublesome. Chouji just nodded with him and eat his chips. Shino is silent as ever, walking in the back of the group. Tenten is trying to talk to Neji and Lee's trying to help. Ino and Sakura and talking happily about girl things and beside them was the ever emotionless Uchiha Sasuke, ignoring everything that's around him while concentrating on something else. Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Iruka is walking behind the chuunins and discussing about mission and such. That's when Sakura spotted Akito.

"HEY! YOU THERE! AREN'T YOU A SERVANT IN NARUTO'S HOUSE?" Sakura shouted at him loudly.

Akito glanced at her, tilted his head as if trying to remember something or rather, who she is. He glanced at the people and surveyed them before his eyes landed upon Kakashi and he immediately pounced on the poor jounin. (He's on sugar high)

"KAKASHI-NII!" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Akito, what are doing in the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Well… 'Tachi-nii and aniki are eating breakfast and we are running out of food so I decide to go shopping" Akito answered and glomp Kakashi even harder.

"A-KI-TO! NEED gasp BREATH!" Kakashi turned blue.

"Ah! Gomen ne!" Akito let go of Kakashi and let him breath.

Kakashi shook his head helplessly. Iruka stared at the young man and then glared (chibi form: iru's jealous! Yay!). Gai gaped; the long lost son of Yondaime was back! Akuma stared and stared as if an alien or devil or a god has descended upon them. Kurenai however was going hysterical; she was running around the group in circles yelling

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! A BOY JUST POUNCED ON KAKASHI AND KAKASHI DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO DODGE!"

Thus causing a scene. Akito glanced at her and pointed at her while asking

"Is the lady okay? Does she need medical attention?" Kakashi shook his head as a no while thinking 'Yep… Akito's still the same old insensitive Ryuuzumaki Akito' (My friends called me some what insensitive)

Akito looked at Kurenai for while and decided the lady needs help so while Kurenai's running around counterclockwise, Akito walked up to her in opposite direction. Stop in front of her and poke her stomach… really hard.

"GAH!" and with that, Kurenai fell back with swirls for eyes.

The others look and stare really hard as if to burn Akito.

Akito looked at them and asked

"What? At least she's not running around like bloody chicken with its head chopped off…" Akito pointed out.

Kakashi shook his head and sigh.

"Aki-" Kakashi was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of an ANBU.

"Ryuuzumaki-sama, the hokage require your presence at her office right now…" the ANBU took a bowed, make a few jutsu signs and disappeared in a 'poof'.

Akito sigh and handed his grocery bags to Kakashi.

"Kaka-nii, would you mind bringing them back to the mansion… I've gotta go" with that, Akito disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

"Who was that?" Ino asked.

"I think he's one of the servants in Naruto's house," Sakura answered.

Kakashi chuckled and disappeared.

**Hokage's Office**

"Hokage-sama, what is it that you require my pre-" Akito stopped right there at the sight of a certain someone…

"Hello… long time no see… koibito…"

* * *

TBC…

What do you think? Should I continue the story or feed it to the bears?


	4. Another Arrival

**Recap: **"Hokage-sama, what is it that you require my pre-" Akito stopped right there at the sight of a certain someone…

"Hello… long time no see… koibito…"

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I repeat, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-San! (Rachi glares at the trio that's fighting behind her)

**Warning: **Contains Shonen-ai/Yaoi/Slash, got a problem?

**Pairings:** ItaNaru, OcOc (AakanAkito), KakaIru oneside Sasunaru and oneside Sakusasu

**Note:** This chapter will have a little bit about Akito's past

* * *

**Naruto Returns Ch. 4**

Standing by the Hokage's table was a man about 18 or 19 with dark red shoulder length hair that was tied up loosely, a lot like Akito's favorite hair fashion and the long bangs contains some bright red highlights. The man has yellow almost golden eyes and a pointy face. The man's skinny but not as Akito and was very tall, much to Akito's annoyance. The man was wearing a slightly dark red shirt with baggy and loose jeans.

"AAKAN!" Akito's eyebrows twitched at the sight of the man.

"What's with the long face chibi-koi?" the man named Aakan asked.

Akito twitched and looked at the hokage and rudely pointed to Aakan asking

"What's he doing here?" Akito shouted.

Of course, it's not that Akito's not found of Aakan, Akito loved Aakan deeply but right now, the sight of Aakan is defiantly not pleasant for Akito as it reminded Akito of the village his brother rescued him from 3 years ago…

**---Flash Back 3 yrs. ago---**

If _you think the morning in the flame country was really hot, then you've never seen the afternoon. It's blazing hot in the afternoon, inside a special room in the Moerukage's tower in Kajikagure, the village of fire, stood an 15/16 years old male with dark red shoulder length hair that's currently untied, holding a younger male in his arms. One look and you could tell the younger and shorter male was crying though his sound was muffle by the older man's shirt. The older male only watched and tightened his arms around the boy. The older male knelt down and brought the boy's face near his and kissed the boy lightly on the lips._

"_Akito… your brother's coming to Kaji today… aren't you suppose to be happy?" the older male asked._

"_I know that Aakan, but I'm not allowed to step a foot out of this room, the oji-san demanded so…" Akito answered. Aakan sighed softly._

"_You don't have to listen to the Moerukage you know… it's your life, you get to decide on what to do, he can't force you to become his heir" Aakan whispered softly. "He has no rights… you are your father's son, not his, you are going to meet your last living relative, he have no control over that, after all, he have to listen to his older brother…" _

_Akito looked at Aakan and a new bout of tears formed before hugging the older male as a thank you. Aakan could only smile._

"_Well, this is something new, Ryuuzumaki Akito cried for the first and longest time!" Aakan laughed softly as Akito pouted. _

"_Ca-can you-" Akito was interrupted when Aakan kissed him lovingly before grinning in responds_

"_Of course, be right back" he patted Akito's hair and went outside into Moerukage's office._

"_Moerukage-Sama? Has Uzumaki Naruto arrived yet?" Aakan asked the beefy man whose mouth wreaks the smell of sake politely._

"_Uzumaki Naruto… of the leaves?" Aakan nodded, "No… but if all goes correctly, he should be here with his sensei in about a few minutes… why?"_

"_Nothing… just expecting him…" Aakan lied. _

_Because of the treatment the man gave to Akito, Aakan have despised him to the bottom of the earth. Aakan knew the only reason the man kept Akito was he wishes Akito to inherit the position of Godaime of Fire. The man has no daughter or son and the ruling policy in the country of Flame is different than the other. In the Flames, the ruling policy is like ruling policy of the ancient where there's a ruler and when the ruler dies or unable to rule, the ruler's descendant takes over the throne. Many have tried to change that policy but so far, the Moerukage are the Ryuuzumakis, the royal family of Flames and most the Moerukage think they are the only good ruling family thus no one change the rules. But when Arashi (the Yondaime) became 12, he ran away to Konoha where some branch family of the Ryuuzumaki resides because he believed that the ruling policy was unfair yet he can't do any changes since his parents are still alive and his ruling reign has come yet. And that's how the Arashi became the citizen of Konoha. _

_Suddenly, a guard burst in._

"_Moerukage-Sama! There's two Konoha-nin just outside of the gate" he panted._

"_Very well, bring them to my office" The Moerukage commanded._

_Aakan disappear immediately to tell Akito about the news. _

"_Akito! He's here! Naruto's here!" Aakan yelled excitedly_

_Akito stared and stared and stared and laughed._

"_What?" Aakan whined a little_

"_Sorry, it's just, you looked like a five year old kid who was told that Christmas lasts the whole December" Akito smiled and was about to ran out of the room when he was suddenly remembered that he wasn't allowed to go out of this room._

_As if knowing what Akito's thinking, Aakan quickly put on an invisible genjutsu and steered the now invisible Ryuuzumaki out the door, out the tunnel and into the hall. They passed guards who looked at them… or more precisely, Aakan weirdly and enter the Moerukage's office. Upon entering, they found Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya already in a conversation with the Moerukage. And based on the tension in the room, it was quite serious. Standing in a corner, the two listen to their conversation._

"_So, my otouto is here" Naruto stated plainly. Watching the beefy man who's uncle sharply as if not trusting the man at all_

_The Moerukage nodded uncomfortably under the young man's gaze. It seems to him that the rumors about the Kyuubi carrier were wrong. The man was nothing like they proclaimed to be. He's not over hyper, happy, friendly, clumsy and nice. Hell, he's physical appearance is different too. The man was calm, bit cold and icy, sharp and his mouth oozes with sarcasm and dry wits. _

"_Then why haven't I seen him yet?" Naruto questioned coldly. _

_Naruto ignored Jiraiya's surprised and confused look. Jiraiya really wants to know why they are here in Kajikagure and he also wants to know why Naruto's acting so weird. It wasn't like Naruto to act so… Uchiha-ish… and another thing is that Naruto looks slightly different. He wasn't like this a few days ago but somehow his hair grew longer in just a night… _

'_Could it be a genjutsu?' Jiraiya wondered. 'And another thing, when did Naruto got a younger brother?'_

"_Ah… well… He's in his room right now if I'm not mistaken" The Moerukage chose his words carefully, snapping Jiraiya back into reality. _

_He defiantly doesn't want to be killed. Though it's hard to notice, Uzumaki Naruto's radiant with power. His power has already surpassed that of his father's, which is surprising for a 22 year old for his father's almost twice his age._

"_May visit him then?" Naruto questioned._

_The Moerukage froze for a minute before deciding to do what Naruto asked him. So he called Aakan._

_Aakan, sensing he's been called, puff into the middle of the room making him looked like he just came from another room. _

_Immediately, Naruto snapped his eyes to the young man. _

"_What is it that you wish, Moerukage-Sama?" Aakan asked with hidden venom and dislike or hate._

"_These two wishes to see Akito. Will you mind escorting them?" The man asked with forced politeness. He usually gives out command with no hint of manners at all._

"_Of course," Aakan immediately gave the invisible Akito a look that tells him to go back to his room which no one but Naruto caught, and Naruto narrowed his eyes._

_The three walked down the hall in silent. The tension was building, mainly between Aakan and the Uzumaki. Jiraiya feels uncomfortable under such tension yet made no move to break it. Soon, they reach the end of the hall that was dark just like Akito's room. Standing in front of a dragon-spiral designed wall, Aakan muttered a few words that the other two couldn't and the wall disappeared leaving the three standing in front of an entrance to a tunnel._

_Naruto observed the tunnel and wondered why his little brother would be kept there. Jiraiya however, just shivered at the coldness that his two companions didn't felt._

_They entered the dark tunnel and walked straight on till they reached a soft emerald glowing light. They've reached the Moerukage tower's special room. When it was first build, the builder was thinking of using it as an escape room. It was later on changed into a hostage room and now, the Moerukage is using it to keep Akito has his special heir/prisoner room._

_Pushing the door open, the three stepped in. Before anyone could say anything, Aakan ran into the middle of the room where he knew Akito stood._

"_Akito… Your aniki's here…" Aakan said softly_

**--Flash Back Interrupted—**

Akito shook his head when Aakan waved his hands in front of his face to get his attention. He scowled and glared at the man before grabbing his arms and pushed it out of his face.

Taking a deep breath to calm him, Akito asked the Hokage once more why the man's there. However, before Tsunade could answer, Naruto and Itachi stepped into the room making Akito go into a hissy fit (yet again).

"Oops… did we interrupting something?" Naruto asked while wondering why Aakan's here.

As if sensing Naruto's unknown questioned, Tsunade decided to answer Akito's previous question.

"Aakan's here because there was an assassination attempt on the Moerukage and since his opinions of Moerukage was made public, they instantly accused him of it so now he's a Fire-missing Nin…"

This statement cause several reactions-

Akito slapped his forehead, shaking his head while muttering foreign words.

Naruto frowned at the fact the Moerukage's not yet dead.

And Itachi… He's has no clue what's going on except there's a Fire-nin in this room. The oldest village's ninja was here when it was declared years ago that they wish to have nothing to do with the outside world.

"What is he gonna do now?" Itachi questioned

Tsunade thought for a while, not really knowing what to do. All she knows is that the only reason Aakan came to her was because of Akito.

"We could make him a Konoha-nin" Akito suggested

The occupants in the room stared at him while wondering why they didn't thought of that.

Tsudane cleared her throat and said

"Well, I guess I could arranged that" She took out a big booklet from her drawer (sp?).

On the cover of the booklet states 'Ninja of Konoha'. She opened it to the last section of the booklet that's dedicated to Nins from other villages. She found the last person that became a Konoha nin which is Ryuuzumaki Arashi and wrote Aakan's name down next to it. She paused for a second before realizing that Aakan doesn't have a last name.

"Aakan-san, what is your last name?" She asked.

Aakan visibly flinched. Akito winced a bit and Naruto sighed knowing the man wouldn't reply to that question.

"Ryuuzumaki." Akito stated

"Aakan was disowned from his original family so uncle kinda adopted him… not really though, he never made the official papers or anything just kept him around…" Akito trailed off

Tsunade nodded in understanding and wrote the information down before excusing the two leaving Itachi, Naruto and her in the room.

"I call you here today because the elders have been somehow notified that Itachi's back" Naruto's eyes turned a darker shade and Itachi stood still.

"Don't worry, I've shown them your mission scrolls, Itachi." Itachi inwardly sigh in relieve.

"But along the way, they also found out your relationship with Ryuuzumaki Naruto… and Naruto… they know that Ryuuzumaki Naruto's back…" With that, Naruto banged his head on the nearest wall while Itachi sighed.

"So I'm only here to warn you about the elders. I'm not sure about the other elders but Hyuuga Hiashi is defiantly keeping your secret…" she smiled, "you may go now"

With that, the two prodigies left.

* * *

TBC!

Did I mess the story up? OMG! I DID! I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY! REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! cry


	5. Some secrets revealed

**Recap**: "I call you here today because the elders have been somehow notified that Itachi's back" Naruto's eyes turned a darker shade and Itachi stood still.

"Don't worry, I've shown them your mission scrolls, Itachi." Itachi inwardly sigh in relieve.

"But along the way, they also found out your relationship with Ryuuzumaki Naruto… and Naruto… they know that Ryuuzumaki Naruto's back…" With that, Naruto banged his head on the nearest wall while Itachi sighed.

"So I'm only here to warn you about the elders. I'm not sure about the other elders but Hyuuga Hiashi is defiantly keeping your secret…" she smiled, "you may go now"

With that, the two prodigies left.

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, I don't see the point of repeating what I've said over god knows how many times… I repeat!!! I do not own Naruto and anything related to it!!! Akito and Aakan is my creation but they own themselves (hears the protest in the bg)

**Note:** Sasuke and the co. are 17, Akito's the same age as them and Aakan is just 2 years older than Akito. Naruto and Itachi are 25, Kakashi is 30. Neji's co. is 18

**Warning: **Contains shonen-ai/yaoi/slash etc. violence and blood (duh!) and slight Sakura bashing in this chapter

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, OcOc (AakanAkito), KakaIru oneside Sasunaru, oneside Sakusasu and perhaps ShuKyu (maybe… still deciding)

* * *

**Naruto Returns Ch.5**

While all that is happening with the Ryuuzumakis, the Rookie 12 (11) is all wondering wrong with their long time friend, Naruto. A few days later, deciding that there's no use talking about, they should just confront Naruto therefore lead to the scene we're seeing right now.

The 11 ninjas are standing in front of the big door of the Ryuuzumaki estate. All with the exception of Hyuuga Neji, Shino and Shikamaru (that's only because he's lazy) knocking on it furiously trying to get the attention of the residents inside.

But they were unsuccessful. The door to the manor is still locked. They were about to give up when Kakashi and a masked ANBU poof into the front door.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked

"Where is Naruto?" group demanded.

"He's very busy right now and do not wished to be bothered" an airy voice came from behind the group

They turn around to see Akito sticking his head out the window and looking at them intensely.

"We need to see him!" Sakura demanded with a shrill causing the poor boy to cover up his ears but that wasn't much help

"I repeat: he's very busy right now and wished not to be bothered!!!" Akito scowled at the group.

"What is he doing right now?" Sasuke asked. He has to see the dobe. He has to find out what's going on with his blond idiot. He wants to know why Naruto is being so distant.

"He-"

"Let them in, Akito" a gruff voice came from the inside.

Akito went in and spoke the owner of the voice for while before sighing and opening the door for the group, Kakashi and the ANBU

When they step inside the manor, they were greeted by what 3/4 of team 7 saw before. The old yet new feel of the house and the heavenly garden. They were astounded. Never did they imagine Naruto being someone to own such a graceful house with an air of peace and danger lingering in it. The house from the outside looked indeed old though very clean but it still gave off an old and ancient feel to it and with that tags along the feel of uncertainty and curiosity. When they went in, the feeling of warmth and happiness greeting them, clashing with the feeling of coldness and danger that also came to welcome the guest. The house seems like the very definition of contradiction. It's contradicting it's self and it's contradicting it's owner for Naruto (the one they knew) is a very warm and welcoming person full of energy and happiness. However, that image was shattered at the sight of the person that greeted them.

Gone was the wild, unruly, messy, rebellious little happy ball of energy that shines even when the sun's not out and replacing it was a man that's very orderly, organized, calm, and respectful, with an air of confidence and power. His tamed hair flying behind him in a wavy fashion, his stance is straight and his eyes are icy blue. He was calm, his arms crossed in front of his chest like a reprimanding adult in a group of misbehaving children. His eyes gleamed, as if scolding them for disturbing his work.

Naruto opened his mouth and was about to say something when a sudden wind blew his hair across his face causing the man to scowl and try to blow his hair away in a fruitless attempt. He scowled even more but not once distorting his beautiful face, which is something that Neji and Sasuke had witness a lot of girls attempted with no success. Naruto growled and tried to blow his hair away again and again with no result.

Akito stifled a giggle, but couldn't hold in for too long and soon he was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Naruto glanced once at his otouto and growled. Kakashi watched the interaction between the Ryuuzumaki siblings with a smile. It's been a long time since Naruto acted like that. A long time since the guard and wall around Naruto dropped. The ANBU who was really Itachi in disguise suppressed a smile at the sight of the two. He had loved his little fiancé very much and basically agrees with everything that deals with Naruto; thus he had come to love Akito like a brother. The rest of the group however where very confused. Who is this child (ignoring the fact they're the same age as Akito) that's having such a close relationship with their blonde?

"Damn it! I'm seriously gonna cut this hair!" Naruto snarled.

"Tsk tsk tsk! You know how Kyu-niichan would react if he were to find out you cut your hair" Akito said, finally calming down a bit, "and besides, Itchi-niichan likes your hair longer"

No one but Kakashi, Itachi and Naruto heard the hint in that but the other three did and Naruto blush dark red

"Shut.Up!" He growled

"Cough" Everyone's attention turned to Sasuke who held an annoyed look on his face

"Naruto-"

"Yes, that would be my name" Naruto interrupted causing Sasuke to frown

"Naruto, you have never introduce us to this… guest of yours" Sasuke stated plainly, looking at Akito like he's a disgusting bug

"Ah! I'm sorry, maybe next time I have another guest in my house, I would immediately introduce them to you. Would that please you?" Naruto said

"Maybe you should do the introducing right now" Sasuke suggested sarcastically

"OH! What a wonderful idea! You truly are a genius! Thank you for that suggestion!" Naruto shot back just as sardonic

While this conversation was going on, their friends watched. They never knew Naruto could be so… cold and sarcastic. Never have they witnessed the boy acting like this. Sakura on the other hand was angry. Very angry. To her, Naruto's a slut be it he's a male. He got the attention of Sasuke, all the attention of Sasuke, something she yearns for, and all he does was to throw it away with such attitude. To her, Uzumaki Naruto must die!

Getting angrier and angrier with each taunting Naruto shot back to Sasuke, Sakura unconsciously let loose the inner Sakura and known to others- Warui Sakura (1)

"HOW DARE YOU! SASUKE IS GIVING ALL HIS ATTENTION TO YOU AND YOU DO THIS TO DISHONOR HIM!!!" All eyes turned on to her and everyone except the three members of the household groaned

"Eh? Are you okay ma'am?" Akito asked

"AM I OKAY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN OKAY! LOOK AT WHAT THAT **_BASTARD_** IS DOING TO MY SASUKE-KUN!?!" She screamed

The others narrowed their eyes on her and Sasuke's eyes start to bleed into red. But no one's reaction was as strong as the ANBU, Naruto or Akito.

Itachi was pissed. How dare does this girl think she has the rights to yell at Naruto and call him a bastard. If only he wasn't in this disguise, he would already attack her or maybe even kill her from the looks of it.

"I BET IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS ATTITUDE OF YOURS THAT YOUR PARENTS ABANDONED YOU!" Sakura yelled smugly thinking Sasuke would praise her for this

Naruto was silent the whole time she's berating him. He doesn't know what he did to cause Sakura to go on such a rant but disgracing him about his parents is the last thing he will take. He led a perfect life until that fateful day of Oct. 10th when Kyuubi attacked and his brother was born. He doesn't blame the shatter of his perfect life on his brother nor Kyuubi. After all, Akito can't help it but be born that day and Kyuubi was being in such a rage after the death of his whole clan that he couldn't help but go on a rampage to find the killer which he later found out was the bastard Orochimaru with the help of the Akatsuki.

"OH WAIT! I FORGOT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE REAL PARENTS! GUESS YOU ARE A BASTARD AFTER ALL!" Sakura continued her disgracing ranting on Naruto

Akito's anger can't be compared. He knew that Konoha contains some of the most blinded person in the world but to think they could this blinded was insane! After all, how could they speak about someone or something without even knowing the full story? He's furious. No one disgraces his aniki like that. His aniki has already suffered so much for him and every freaking people in this village and no one even wishes to recognize that! His aniki sacrificed his body, age, life and skills to save him! He (Akito) was supposed to be the one that's cursed that night! He was supposed to be the one that was shunned by this village not honored. He was supposed to be the one that's hurt and broken not his aniki yet his aniki sacrificed his perfect life to protect him! He could never thank him enough. His aniki had a life that was perfect. A perfect household with a powerful and famous father, a beautiful and loving mother, a high shinobi rank with high payments, lots of respect to him not just his name and a loving fiancé/best friend. All that shattered that night he (Akito) was born. Because of him, Naruto now lead a very miserable life but he's finally gaining back what he had lost.

"Haruno-san. With all do respect, but I don't think you realize where you stand in this household." Akito stated coldly, ending Warui Sakura's rant.

Everyone now had their attention on Akito whose eyes are turning bloody red (one of his eyes is already red, the other's turning red) and he's starting to grow fangs.

"Oh? I have a standing in this house of this… dirty bastard orphan?" Warui Sakura sneered

Akito snarled and disappeared from their view. Naruto's eyes cloud over during Sakura's rant and he groaned when Akito disappeared from the view knowing something bad is going happen to Sakura.

Before anyone could react, Sakura was pushed painfully into a side of the wall creating a small crater and Akito has his delicate long fingers wrapped around her neck, his other hand is holding a kunai painfully cutting into her neck.

"Don't you know who you are talking to? Maybe you should learn more about politics and the world maybe then you would probably know that talking about Naruto in the presence of me and a few others would be more than just damaging to your career" he hissed, eyes coldly glaring into Sakura's lime green eyes

Sakura couldn't answer for the obvious reason but the other members of rookie 12 (11) woke up from their stupor and went to help Sakura though most are hesitating on whether to help her or not. And it doesn't help since Kakashi and the ANBU is also glaring into Sakura who's shivering under the three glares.

"Calm down Akito, I think you should explain to her rather than actually killing her first" another new voice came, and before Sakura knew it, the sharp object and the powerful hand was off her neck.

Every one (once again) turned to look at the new comer and saw a male a year or two older than them with dark red hair and yellow eyes holding up Akito like one would lift a cat.

"Let go of me Aakan! I have teach that fucking bitch a lesson about messing with Aniki in my presence" Akito hissed

"I want to that too but it's best if Hokage-sama deals with this, after all, she's her student" the ANBU said for the first time.

Sasuke's eyes snapped immediately to the ANBU. It was so familier yet different. He swear he knew the owner of that voice but at the same time he's doubting his mind thinking it's playing tricks on him, again.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded hotly

"My name is none of your concern but what you and every one else should know is that while under my guard and care, if an hair is messed up on Naruto-Sama and I find out it has something to do with you all, you're gonna regret Hokage-sama made me his bodyguard instead of Morino Ibiki" Itachi said under the mask carefully making sure his younger brother wouldn't recognize his voice

While all that is going on, Neji's mind was wondering on Akito's speech and something click in his head

"It seems that the rumor is true and you really did return Naruto-Sama" Neji said loudly with a smirk and Naruto smirked back at what's implied under the Naruto-Sama

"So Hiashi-Sama told every one"

"No no, just me and Haran-sama. He was too exited about this and was so giddy that Haran-sama and I cornered him and demanded an answer. Sumimasen" Naruto laughed at the mental picture of Neji and his (Naruto's) other best friend cornering the great Hiashi-Sama.

Hyuuga Haran is a member of the branch family but he was held in a high rank not just in the village but also in the Hyuuga family just because he befriended the Ryuuzumaki heir. Haran and Itachi are probably the only Hyuuga and Uchiha that are best friends. Neji and Sasuke are on speaking terms but they aren't really much of friends, just comrades.

"Never did I imagine Haran doing that" Naruto laughed ignoring the curious looks shot to him by the other members of Rookie 12 (11). Neji laughed with Naruto after a little thinking and a strangely suspicious sound came from the ANBU bodyguard of Naruto.

Everyone is just plain confused though Akito, Aakan and Kakashi knows at least a basic understanding of the situation since they knew who Haran is and his relationship to Naruto.

"What's going on here?" Ino asked

Naruto stopped laughing and cursed at his fate

"I'm pretty sure you know that Akito attacked Sakura because she insulted me in my own house." Naruto answered, not wishing to give out any information on what's going on

"NO! I MEAN-"

Another ANBU popped into the room interrupting Ino's shout and gave Naruto a note before poofing out.

Naruto read over it and growled. His 'friends' back down a bit having never heard their sunshine and daisy friend be so depressed about every thing.

"Kuso!" Naruto stomped to the couch and sat down, hand on his forehead muttering things no one could understand

Itachi grabbed the piece of paper that flown out of Naruto's hand and narrowed his eyes. He glared so hard into that paper wishing it would burn.

Kakashi read over his shoulder and whistled lightly, laughing a bit

"My my, so the hag has lost again, it's predictable, she's not the legendary loser for nothing ya know!" he smiled, trying to lighten the mood only to worsen it.

"Shut it Kakashi" Naruto glared and Kakashi flinched thinking he must have taken lessons from Itachi

"Eh?" Akito said, squirming out of Aakan's grasp

Itachi shot the note to Akito and the little nin read it with Aakan. After finished reading the note, Akito massaged his head and Aakan sighed. Now all four members of the household are moody and grouchy.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru shouted for once not saying troublesome

"Well since the cat is out of the bag and every one else is going to know…" Naruto said tiredly

"My name is Ryuuzumaki Naruto and my 'servant' is my younger brother- Ryuuzumaki Akito and his boyfriend Aakan. You are currently in the Ryuuzumaki Estate build by Ryuuzumaki Arashi, or better known as the Yondaime. That is all you need to know for now, the Hokage will tell you everything later" Naruto growled

Things made no sense what so ever to rookies except Neji and Shikamaru. Neji, already found out before hand and Shikamaru was able to piece the puzzles together, now all he need was the last few pieces that Hokage has and even perhaps Kakashi and Naruto's ANBU guard.

"But that's not possible, Yondaime died on Oct. 10 so Akito shouldn't have been born!" Ino said.

She may not have known him that much but she knew he (Naruto) is a good person. Unlike Sakura, she no longer pursues after the Uchiha, instead, she focuses on training and becoming stronger. She couldn't stand Sasuke after he deflected Konoha, and she doesn't understand why there still are girls Sakura included chasing after the Uchiha.

"But he is born on the tenth of October."

"So you two are twins?" Kiba asked

Most every one shot him a glare as if wanting to slap him for such a stupid question. Afterall, do they look like twins to you?

"No... As you can well see, I'm much older than him..." Naruto frowned. He doesn't want to give way to much information on what's really happening.

"Huh?" Kiba questioned

Naruto and Akito sighed in frustration.

"Look Inuzuka, all will be explained in do time so please, respect aniki's wish for now and don't bring up any questions on this matter for the rest of this 'reunion'" Akito said, looking at Kiba straight into the eyes.

Curious brown eyes met with a mismatch of silvery blue and crimson glaring eyes and Kiba immediately backed down from Akito's forceful stare. Once Akito noticed that action, he grin like lunatic and inwardly jumped for joy.

Sasuke sighed, some how feeling that Naruto's further away from him than ever and even harder to reach. For once, he felt his own life shattered in front of him.

_'What the hell are you doing you teme?' _came a voice in his head

'Huh? Who's there?' Sasuke asked

_'Who else but your SC duh! Sheesh, you're stupider than I thought!' _the voice replied

'What do you want?' Sasuked asked dully

_'What do you think? You're a sissy boy I tell you! No talents or wills whatsoever! Sheesh! If I were you, I would be making my moves on Naruto already no matter how old or who he is! Kami-Sama!'_ Sasuke's SC attempted to roll its eyes only to fail rather sadly in my opinion.

'Eh?! Why would I-'

_'Yeah yeah yeah, why would I want to do this and do that to Naruto?'_ the SC mimicked in a squeaky tone _'Cause you love him you dolt! Sheesh! I don't know how my couciousness would be soooooooooooooooooooooooooo stupid! Good Gods help me here!!!!!!' _

"Sasuke! Hello?! Is Uchiha Sasuke home?" Ino called out to the 'frozen' Sasuke who just stood there.

"Erm…I think he's gone into a shock…" Kiba stated causing him to receive the end of several glares including the one from the 'defrozed' Sasuke.

Naruto on the other hand sighed and rubbed his arm in attempt to soothe the aches and wishing for the presence of Kyuubi right now. Eying the group in front of him warily, he groaned and threw his head back in a arch and muttered about something under his breathe obvious to the reactions caused by this movement.

Itachi stiffen as he watches as Naruto groans. It was too tempting when the blond acts so cute. He wanted to pounce on him and screw him into the couch but with all this audience, it's impossible. On the other side, Sasuke also had to control himself though his will is almost breaking. That was probably the most erotic action yet! (Author cracks up)

"Where's Kyu when you need him?!" Naruto mutters, trying desperately to locate the red headed demon father/brother figure of his.

'**Kyu! Where are you?' **Naruto thought to the demon

'_**I'm currently in Kajigakure! I'm heading towards Konoha right after I finish something!'**_

'**WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KAJI!?!' **

'**_I'm simply here to fix some mistakes and destroy a bug of course!'_**

'**Wait… You're the one who attempted an assassination on the Moerukage?!'**

'**_Well duh! Who else? Aakan?'_**

'**Well… that's what most people suspects…'**

'**_Sooooooo… he's out of Kaji right?'_**

'**Yeah…'**

'**_Then problem solved! Haha, I have this full proof plan to squash that freakin' vermin!'_**

'**Kyuu! Augh! Don't you know? If oji-san dies then the Kaji-nin will be after me to be their next Moerukage! Or worst! They'll be after Akito!'**

'… **_Didn't the counselors say that they would stop the heritage take over and start to have an election on it?'_**

'**Still! What if they were out voted? What if they decide against it? Besides… as much as I hate oji-san, he's the only immediate family me and Akito have left and don't you dare mentioning the Shinigamis! They hated us from the bottom of the earth!'**

'**_FINE! Your uncle will be spared… can't I at least pull a prank on him or something?!'_**

'… **Go ahead. Just don't get caught.'**

'**_Woot! See ya in two days!'_**

And the link was dropped. Naruto raised his head to greet a few shocked, slightly blushing faces and some non caring faces. He raised an eyebrow and asked

"What?"

"Aniki… what's Kyu doing?" Akito asked knowing his brother just got off the 'link' as they like to refer to it.

"Pranking."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Doubt it"

"Okay. You still have some papers to finish, aniki"

"I know! Don't remind me! Everyone out! Go away! I need finish my work! Out, out, out!" and the rookies 11 scampered out. The other occupants of the house decided to do something efficient and quiet.

* * *

TBC 

**_1 Warui-_ Bad; Wrong; Evil; Basically the inner Sakura whom most would label as black Sakura. **

**Warning: This is not a Sakura bashing fic or at least not so obvious. There is some Sakura bashing but it would die out.**

**Woot! We've witness a section of Sasuke's subconsciousness!!! And yes! More history of the Ryuuzumakis!**

**And yes… things are going very slowly but I promise it would be sped up soon! I hope...  
**

**R&R please! Thank you!**


	6. Kyuubi sealing

**Recap: **"Aniki… what's Kyu doing?" Akito asked knowing his brother just got off the 'link' as they like to refer to it.

"Pranking."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Doubt it"

"Okay. You still have some papers to finish, aniki"

"I know! Don't remind me! Everyone out! Go away! I need finish my work! Out, out, out!" and the rookies 11 scampered out. The other occupants of the house decided to do something efficient and quiet.

**Disclaimer:**NO! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T FUCKING OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!

**Note:** Sasuke and the co. are 17, Akito's the same age as them and Aakan is 19. Naruto and Itachi are 25, Kakashi is 30. Neji's co. is 18

**Warning: **Contains shonen-ai/yaoi/slash etc. violence and blood (duh!)

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, OcOc (AakanAkito), KakaIru oneside Sasunaru, oneside Sakusasu and perhaps ShuKyu (maybe… still deciding)

**Naruto Returns Ch.6**

* * *

Even though they got some answers, the answer makes no sense what so ever! It's impossible to piece them together. And who the heck is that ANBU? The rookies are still very confused with the exception of Shikamaru and Neji but they aren't gonna say anything. 

Sasuke fumed as he walks towards the Uchiha mansion wondering what's wrong with his blonde. Something has happened and the Ryuuzumakis are hiding something but what? He's too impatient to wait for Tsunade to explain everything! He need answers but obviously what happened back there in the estate, he knew he ain't gonna get any answers at all. So he decided to ask the one person that's close to Naruto, Iruka.

-------

Sasuke knocked on his ex-sensei's door and soon a scar faced chuunin with pineapple hair appeared.

"Why hello there Sasuke, what brings you here?"

"I have a few questions I would like to ask. Is it okay if I coming?"

"Sure, no problem!"

Sasuke sat on the couch as he waited for the Chuunin to finished serving the tea.

"What is it that you want to ask?" Iruka questioned without looking up from his tea serving

"Do you know what's wrong with Naruto?"

The question almost caught Iruka off guard. He didn't expect the Uchiha to be so straightforward and blunt.

"Wrong? Did something happen to Naruto?" Iruka panicked

"No… nothing like that. It's just, um, he's really different from before"

"Different? How?"

"Well… he's just seems to be a different person… it's like his personality did a 180 degree flip or something. He also states that he's** Ryuuzumaki** Naruto. You sure you don't know anything about this?"

"… Hmm… I haven't had the chance to visit him yet. I'll do that today. Sorry but I don't have any information or answers for you Sasuke. Thank you for telling me though!"

And with that, Sasuke excused himself and left, feeling more mystified and frustrated than ever before. It wasn't until later did he notice that he never really got to the question he wanted to ask.

The pair of brown eyes followed the Uchiha until he disappeared for good then Iruka sat down and slowly, almost gloomily, sipped on his tea, thinking back on the discussion he had with Kakashi not too long ago.

**---Flashback---**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Iruka got up and opened the door to be greeted by Kakashi._

"_Kakashi! Why are you here?"_

"_Can't a man visit his boyfriend?"_

"_No! Kashi! You know what I mean!" a blushing Iruka stated_

"_Hmm? What DO you mean?" Kakashi leaned forward and Iruka moved back a bit_

"_Hatake kakashi!!!" Kakashi pouted_

"_Fine. Can I come in first though?"_

"_Sur- NO FUNNY BUSINESS!!!"_

"_It's about Naruto" the simple but serious three words stopped Iruka and before anyone could blink, Kakashi was pulled into the chuunin's apartment and the doors locked._

"_What about Naruto?" the question was calm but the undertone emanated a slight threat to it._

"_Naruto's back as you know and let's just say… everything's according to plan"_

"_Really? How?"_

"_The Ryuuzumaki heirs are back, the matrimony between the Uchiha and the Ryuuzumaki shall proceed as planned and soon, the counsel of Kaji will ask for our assistance in choosing the next Moerukage… I believe it's Nijuudaime (20__th__ kage)"_

"_Nijuudaime? Ano…"_

"_Kajigakure no Sato is a very ancient village, that you would know Iruka"_

"_Still… Exactly how old is the village?"_

"_Since this is their 19__th__ going to 20__th__ Moerukage, I estimate it around 1800 years old…"_

"_You mean for 1800 years, the ruler of Kajigakure has always been the Ryuuzumakis?!"_

"_Hai"_

"_I'm surprised the council is willing to change that tradition…"_

"_Their elders are not blind unlike our elders, they know when corruption has occurred and is willing to do everything to make sure it stays in peace"_

"_That's a lot of pressure on Akito… How is he taking it?"  
_

"_Like Itachi and Hinata. Oppressed. Furthermore, had Naruto not offer to be the vessel, Naruto would have been the Moerukage by now, drugged by his oji-san and forgotten the true meaning of being the Kage of the village and Akito would have been in Naruto's place, never knew he had a brother and has to withstand the villages. So basically, that choice he made that day is really the best of them all, for him, Akito and everyone."_

_Iruka stayed silent, thinking back on everything and then suddenly grabbed Kakashi's shirt. Had his eyes not have been that of desperation and guilt, Kakashi would have cracked a joke about this._

"_Tell Kakashi! What happen that night! Tell me everything!" Iruka shouted, tears flow freely down his face._

"_Eh? I thought-"_

"_No, I wasn't present when the decision was made! I was only there for the sealing and his death! Not before that!"_

"_Very well…………………… Would you like to hear it with everyone or do you wish to know the secrets behind the scrolls…………"_

"_Everything. Tell every second of what happen that day."_

"_Then meet me at the Hokage's office at 2. We'll tell you everything"_

**------Flashback ends--------**

Looking at the clock, Iruka discovered it was already 1:50 so he quickly put down his cup and took a short shower (NEAT FREAK!) before heading towards the tower.

**Tower**

Iruka poofed into Tsunade's office and saw waiting for him was Kakashi and Godaime, both had a serious look on their faces. Kakashi made a few hand seals and immediately any disturbance outside would not interfere with them. Then, Kakashi lifted up the scroll he was holding in his hand and bit his thumb. Then he pressed thumb down on the scroll and watched as the normal yellowish scroll turn red within 10 seconds and then, the scroll opened it self. Inside the scroll was a jade mirror.

"Tsunade-sama, this is…"

"It's a Dragon mirror. It made from a dragon's eye. Legend has stated that no deception could pass under a dragon's eyes for it could see through not only lies and deceit, it sees the past, present and future. Normally it's forbidden to use such object but today there's an exception. The council has deemed this to be okay."

"The council?"

"Not ours, the Dragon council"

"Oh… so…"

Without warning, the mirror levitated into the middle of the room and glowed. Then, right on the floor, it projected the very image of the faithful day.

_**----Image----**_

"_**Ohayou Naruto-sama" a pretty young woman greeted the blond. **_

_**Naruto smiled slightly and nodded his head in a greeting. **_

"_**Kurara-san, do you know where my father is?"**_

"_**Ah, Yondaime-sama is currently at the hospital. It seems that your little brother is about to be born!"**_

"_**WHAT?!" With that, Naruto dashed to the hospital. **_

_**When Naruto reached the hospital, his mother, Shinigami (1) Ari, just gave birth and is now embracing the fragile newborn.**_

"_**Naru-chan, come here" Naruto went up to his mother, not even caring about the despicable nickname (for Naruto at least).**_

_**Ari gave the newborn to Naruto who fumbled and blushed and finally was holding up the baby in the right way.**_

"_**This is your new baby brother Akito, please take care of him Naru for he is precious and fragile. I could see a dark future for everyone and he is going to be in the middle of it just like you." Shinigami Ari sprouted out her famous prophecies. **_

"_**Eh! Okaa-sama! What do you mean?"**_

"_**The future is dark Naruto, very dark and evil is planted within the roots of every one but… don't give up. Don't EVER give up and don't back down." Shinigami Ari suddenly coughed up blood.**_

"_**OKAA-SAN!" Naruto made a move to help her but Ari hold up her hand in a sign of halt**_

"_**No, listen, you will leave Akito for a few years, that is unavoidable but when the time comes, take him back. Bring him back to Konoha. Don't ever let him fall into the hands of the Shinigami… they're the ones that started this whole mess" Another cough with a mouth full of blood "I don't have much time anymore"**_

"_**Kaa-san!!! What is wrong?!" **_

"_**I was already infected with this disease the moment I betrayed the Shinigami, before I eloped with your father and before I birthed you. It's finally taking its toll on me. Your father is not going last much longer either, the nine-tailed demon Kyuubi is heading our way as we speak"**_

"_**What! No one told me this"**_

"_**We just found out. Either way, loved your precious people to the max, that's the secret of power. But, remember the Shinigami motto. Pro-"**_

"_**Prodigy rises and betrayer dies. Death is forever in control."**_

"_**Correct. My son, I love you two so much, you and Akito are the proof of Arashi and my love. What ever happens, we shall support you, just don't lock away your heart" and with this, Shinigami Ari slips into a peace deep slumber.**_

"_**KAA-CHAN!!!!!!"**_

"_**What happened?!" A medic-nin ran up to them but Naruto did not answer her.**_

_**Instead, he took his little brother and poof out of the hospital and straight to the Hokage's office.**_

"_**Otou-sama…" Naruto's voice was tired and weary**_

"_**Naruto… what happened…"**_

"_**Okaa-san's spirit has finally drifted away, into heaven."**_

"_**ARI!"**_

"_**I heard that Kyuubi's coming…"Arashi wept but nodded**_

"_**I have an idea-" Akito's cry rang out, suddenly interrupting them**_

"_**You… you're not thinking of THAT are you?" Naruto shook his head**_

"_**Kind of but no. I was researching in the library the other day when I stumbled upon this jutsu. It's a time jutsu"**_

"_**A time jutsu?"**_

"_**Yes… this jutsu reverses a person's inner time, allowing one to grown younger or age faster"**_

"_**You…"**_

_**Suddenly Naruto knelt down and pleaded.**_

"_**Onegai otou-sama, this is the only way"**_

"_**We could always use Ak-"**_

"_**NO! Akito deserve a chance of living a normal life, not one of captivity and hatred…"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Otou-sama, don't you see? Haven't you heard? So far there have been 3 jinchuuriki cases in which these young children, merely vessels to these demons are shunned and tortured and used as powerhouse weapons in wars!!!"**_

"_**No, that happened to other villages but not ours. Not Konoha. Konoha is a honorable village, they will treat Akito like a hero!"**_

"_**OTOU-SAMA!!! Please, don't be blind. Just think about it, what if? What if there's a small chance of villagers turning upon Akito and tortures him?"**_

"_**You will be in the village to prevent that from happening" The Yondaime grounded out stubbornly**_

"_**I'm in the ANBU otou-sama and one day I might be killed during mission. What would happen then? Besides, once I'm of the right age, Oji-sama (note the clenching of teeth) will surely abduct me to be his heir!" Naruto shouted.**_

_**It was right then that both blonds noticed the sudden silence of the room. They turned to see the others occupants who just stood there. **_

"_**What?!" both blonds demanded at the same time.**_

"_**Naruto? What on earth are you sprouting ideas about" Sarutobi asked.**_

"_**What Naruto was thinking has nothing to do with our current situation." Yondaime interrupted.**_

"_**NO! EVEN IF I'M ONLY 8, I AM CONSIDERED AN ADULT ALREADY SO TREAT ME LIKE ONE!!!" Naruto growled. "What I was thinking was using a jikanfuuin."**_

"_**Time seal?" echoed everyone**_

"_**Yes. Jikanfuuin: Saisei or Time seal: Rebirth; though the title's a bit misleading"**_

"_**And why is that?" Yondaime questioned**_

"_**Because it not only allows people to reverse time and return to a certain stage of their life but it also allows the user to grow faster. I've already said that!" **_

"_**So… what you're proposing is…" Kakashi stated, comprehension dawn in his eyes**_

"_**Yes. I'll revert my age back to when I'm a just born; a baby whose umbilical cord was just cut. This way, you have another candidate, no, you have THE to-be-vessel of Kyuubi and Akito could enjoy life the way he's supposed to." Now, everyone finally understands the situation. To think that an eight year old could think up something like this is amazing. **_

"_**Naruto! Please reconsider!" Yondaime pleaded**_

"_**No otou-san! I've crossed the Rubicon; I've made my decision! There's no ways of convincing me out of this!" Naruto grounded out and everyone knew the argument was over and that Naruto won.**_

"_**Very well… we shall proceed…"**_

_**20 min. later**_

_**Yondaime was on Gamabunta, holding a yellow haired baby. Before long, Kyuubi was sealed into the infant and fell to his death. **_

_**----Image ends----**_

"…" Iruka sobbed quietly.

Both Tsunade and Kakashi looked at the man, having nothing to say but silently comforting him.

"Thank you Tsunade, thank you so much. Now I finally know the truth…" the man sobbed out.

Tsunade nodded and canceled the jutsu Kakashi had put up. Just then, Sasuke barged in.

"Godaime-sama! I demand you to tell me why Naruto is acting so weird lately!" Sasuke snarled, ignoring the rudeness and disrespect he has showed.

"What makes you think that I would tell you on the whim of your command Uchiha?" Tsunade growled.

Tsunade did not wince a bit at all at the Uchiha's death glare. He needs to improve on his glares; Naruto could glare much better than that.

"On the council's creed I-"

"I.don't.give.a.shit.about. Listen closely to me Uchiha, even with the council's creed; I refuse to treat you any more specially than the nearest civilian. If you want to know ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING at all, then wait like a good puppy like the rest of the population. Haachi!" an ANBU with a tiger like mask poofed into the office, "please escort the Uchiha out and make sure he doesn't come it again."

The Anbu nodded and drag the Uchiha, who tried to fight off the anbu with little success, unceremoniously out the door.

"Iruka, go home and rest, I'm sure this is all very tiring for you." The Chuunin nodded and also left.

After the door closed, Kakashi turned to look at the hokage.

"What is it Kakashi, spit it out."

"… I was wondering… do you have any information on the Shinigami?"

"The Shinigami? Ari's family? …hm… now that I think of it… I really don't have anything on them. Why?"

"When Ari-chama(2) betrayed them, she was affected with a disease. How is it possible for them to 'affect' a disease on her if she was well in Konoha when they found out?"

"…I hear from Jiraiya once that every Shinigami is born with this… curse, if you would call it that, and it inflicts chronicle but sporadic pain. It worsens as the time gets longer and after a while, it eats away the victims' immune system, leaving them completely vulnerable to any illness but it only activates in those whom the Shinigami counts as a traitor to the clan and thus Ari was afflicted."

"So does that mean both Naruto and Akira harbors this illness?"

"It's currently dormant… the Shinigami regards them lesser and outside the clan and thus don't really care for them… but… from the way things are currently are… it will not be long before the Shinigami take notice of them again and thus…"

"I see… Arigatou Tsunade-sama." And with that, Kakashi poofed out of the office.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead, she's foreseen a dark future for Konoha and, like what Ari had said, Naruto and Akito are going to be in the center of all this chaos.

* * *

TBC…

(1) It has nothing to do with me!!! I swear!!!

(2) A mix between Chan and sama... Yes, it actually exists...

An: Hey everyone! I'm back! Yes, I know, I should've made this chapter longer but… yeah. Currently I'm suffering from a writer's block and I am SO glad that I managed to finish this chapter… I had this chapter started before I went back to China half a year ago. I know this apology isn't enough but nonetheless I apologize.

Yes, the mystery behind the sealing of Kyuubi is finally revealed! And even more history of the Ryuuzumaki and Shinigami! R&R every one and thank you for your support!


	7. Announcement! Yes, sadly, it's here

Ok! A warm hello to everyone who has favorited, subscribed or whatever to my stories! I thank you for you love and kindness! Really, I do! It's you guys that still reminds me this world still exists.

As of right now, I have only one project going. Everything else is discontinued. I apologize to all who have waited patiently (for years-do you guys still even remember me?) but it's mostly because I'm just not into these fandoms anymore. Enough to read but not enough to write.

Most of these discontinued stories are up for deletion (I really doubt many would miss them). Below is the general list of what's happening:

Prince of Demons-**Discontinued**(up for deletion)

Welcome to Hogwarts-**Discontinued**(up for deletion)

Different Yet the Same-**Discontinued** (up for deletion)

The Potter and the Snape-**On Hiatus**(Possibly rewrite? Or up for deletion)

Naruto Returns-**Discontinued**

It's all your fault you old coot!-**Complete**

Master Equals Servant-**Complete**

Right now, the only project I have lined up is an expansion of _MES_. So to those curious people who have asked for this, well here you go. It'll be a couple of months before anything will appear but I thought I should give all of you a heads up.

Also, in order to fuel my creative juices and give all my fat, lazy plot-bunnies some exercises, I'm taking short fic requests. I can't guarantee I would know the fandom and write well enough but an exercise is an exercise. If I do write them, I will post them on tumblr (possibly on ) and notify you.

Now that the administrivia is over. You can all return to your normal, happy fic reading days! Thank you!


End file.
